Benutzer Diskussion:Hjhunter
|} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Kleine Aufmerksamkeit und kleiner Ansporn :Ich hoffe sehr, dass dies der Auftakt zu einer steilen Karriere in der Jedipedia ist, und freue mich auf eine weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. Mach bitte weiter so. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 00:57, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Merci Beaucoup :-)Hjhunter 10:26, 22. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :::Dem kann ich mich auch nochmal anschließen :) Heimat Eins 16:10, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Keks Weiter so!!! ;-) --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 16:56, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Gratulation Hallo Hjhunter, ich wünsche dir stellvertretend für die gesamte Benutzerschaft der Jedipedia nachträglich alles Gute zum Geburtstag. (Sorry, das passiert eben, wenn man fast immer MonoBook benutzt ... da übersieht man so etwas.) --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 20:07, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) jetz gibts auch ma was von mir Beförderung Hi Hjhunter, ich habe mir einmal erlaubt, dir die Move- und Rollback-Rechte zu geben, denn diese stellen eine gewisse Erleichterung der Arbeit in der JP dar, und ich denke, dass du damit verantwortungsvoll und sinnvoll umzugehen weißt. Lies trotzdem einmal diese Seite und diesen Abschnitt durch. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 11:47, 20. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Stärkung Meilensteinartikel Hi Hunter, wenn du mal wieder die Meilenstein Grenze erreichst, kannst du wenn du willst einen von diesen Artikeln benutzten. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht sonderlich lang sind, aber ich finde sie immer noch besser als einen System-Artikel. Mit freundlichen Grüßen --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 14:25, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) 1000 Artikel PS: Mach weiter so! --Br Solo 20px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo 11:23, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Konzept für die Kategorien Hallo, am Anfang meiner Benutzerseite Benutzer:Flusswelt/Kategorien findet sich nun ein kurzes Konzept. Ich bitte um Kommentare und Vorschläge dazu. Herzliche Grüße Flusswelt 01:20, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke CC-2224"Cody66" 17:33, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke und hallo erstmal hjunter. Danke für die nachricht^^--(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Falkenherz (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:52, 10. Feb. 2012) Dankeschön PS: Kekse verteile ich nicht, weil mir Order 66 nicht behagt ;-) Flusswelt 17:16, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ein Neuer im Team Hi Hunter, ich gratuliere dir zu deiner bestandenen Wahl und heiße dich herzlich im Moff-R… äh ... im Kreis der Administratoren der Jedipedia willkommen. Ich freue mich auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit und wünsche dir in deiner neuen Position alles Gute. Gruß, Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 23:08, 14. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Ich freue mich auch auf eine (weiterhin) gute Zusammenarbeit, vor allem bei den Dingen, die demnächst anstehen! Danke auch an meine Wähler! Hjhunter 00:03, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir die besten Glückwünsche. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Flusswelt 00:09, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::GZ :) Kann mich DoDo nur anschließen. --Heimat Eins 13:52, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, könntest du bitte in den Chat kommen? Danke. Flusswelt 16:41, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Okay, hat sich erledigt, kannst aber gerne trotzdem zu uns stoßen. Flusswelt 18:27, 15. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Hunter könntest du mal in den Chat kommen? Kerem1234 16:26, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Star-Wars-Sammlung Hallo Hjhunter,ich wollte dir nur sagen Gratularion zu deiner großen Star Wars Sammlung ich beneide dich so sehr,meine Frage hast du dir die Sach dir neu am Erscheinungsdatum gekauft oder im nachhinein von Internetseiten etc.?Wen ja dann hast du doch bestimmt einen Tipp für einen großem Fan mit kleinem Budget. Nochmals eine beneidenden gruß von General AT 22:59, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Gerenal AT! Ich hab das alles so nach und nach gekauft... Ich glaube kein Buch ist am Veröffentlichungsdatum gekauft worden... Viele Sachen hab ich im Amazon-Marketplace, also gebraucht, gekauft, da viele Bücher auch gar nicht mehr neu zu haben sind... Bei den CDs, DVDs und BluRays sieht das wiederum anders aus, die habe ich eigentlich alle am Veröffentlichungsdatum oder kurz danach auch entweder über Amazon oder die üblichen Medien-Märkte erstanden. Hjhunter 23:17, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Meilensteine und mehr Was ist ein Kackbalken? Das gelbe Ding in deinem Fenster. Flusswelt 21:33, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Der ist im Wikia-Layout aber blau :-P Hjhunter 21:35, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Oo, ich bin als Monobook-Anhänger geoutet! Flusswelt 23:15, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Kekse :Danke :-) hjhunterA|d 00:11, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 3 Fragen ( und bitten) Hi,Hjunter, 1.Kannst du mir ein bild der galaxis in höherer auflösung (höher als das in dem wiki) schicken? 2. wie schenkt man einen jedi-keks? 3.gibt es auch andere kekse als order66 &jedi kekse? Hoffe auf schnelle antwort! CC-2224"Cody66" 17:37, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hi Cody! 1. Nein kann ich nicht, da ich auch keins habe. Vielleicht helfen dir aber dieses, dieses oder dieses Bild weiter. 2. Kekse können entweder mit der Vorlage:Kekse oder mit der Vorlage:Jedi-Kekse verschenkt werden. 3. Nein, es gibt keine anderen Kekse. MfG Hjhunter 17:45, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::hi,hjhunter ,wollte nur mal meine disskusion säubern. Danke für die antworten Auf meine fragen bis zum nächsten mal!CC-2224"Cody66" 14:45, 6. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Frage von Samuel256 Hallo Hjunther, darf man unter einen Artikel Weblinks machen? Samuel256 15:59, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Samuel256, ja natürlich darf man das, sofern die Kriterien für Offizielle Quellen erfüllt sind. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es um einen Weblink zu dem Couscant-Wiki geht. Wie bereist hier erwähnt, gehören Fan-Wikis nicht dazu. MfG Hjhunter 17:49, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Kekse Danke Fragen zur Technik Hallo Hjhunter. Ich habe eine Frage zur Technik (hoffe du bist dafür zuständig oder weißt wie das geht. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen. Dafür habe ich mir schon eine lokale Version von Mediawiki installiert. Allerdings kriege ich die Infoboxen nicht hin. Aber ich finde eure so cool und wollte fragen wie ihr die gemacht habt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen AllAboutGaming 15:00, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Ich habe zwar selber noch keine Infobox erstellt, sondern lediglich bearbeitet, aber wenn man ein wenig googlet findet man relativ schnell ein paar gute Informationen. Hier mal ein paar Beispiele:http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hilfe:Infoboxen, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProjekt_Vorlagen/Anleitung:_Erstellen_einer_Infobox, http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kategorie:Vorlage:Infobox. Das schöne bei diesen Sachen ist, dass man nicht nur auf Wikia oder Mediawiki Informationen zurückgreifen muss, sondern auch Wikipedia Informationen nutzen kann, da alle "Systeme" auf der selben Basis aufbauen. Soweit ich weiß sind grundsätzliche Infoboxen aber schon in Mediawiki eingebaut. Da musst du mal ein bisschen suchen. Ich hoffe dir geholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter 00:21, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke schön :D Mfg AllAboutGaming 20:53, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Admintätigkeiten Hallo. Ich habe deine E-Mail selbstverständlich bekommen, hatte jedoch seit zwei Wochen Schwierigkeiten mit dem Internet (andersausgedrückt: Keins). Ich hoffe, Dodo hat das schon an dich weitergeleitet. Wichtig wäre zugleich, du würdest dich bei Facebook anmelden. Dort bräuchten wir erstens etwas Unterstützung beim Pflegen der Seite und zweitens kann man dort einfacher Dinge teilen, ohne dass man per Mail / Forum / Diskussionsseite Unübersichtlichkeit hineinbringt. Es wäre super, du würdest das schaffen!! :) Da kann man sich bequemer austauschen, ohne immer im Chat online sein zu müssen. --Heimat Eins 07:54, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild danke für den hinweis also soll ich dabei schreiebn wo (welcher website) ich das bild her hab also der link?? LG Ritze 13:01, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze :tut mir leid das bild lädt nicht hoch ist aber auch egal ich brauche es nicht unbedingt Ritze 13:13, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC)Master Ritze ::Das Bild wurde gelöscht, weil es bereits vorhanden ist. Ich hab hier eine Überschrift eingefügt und die Formatierung deiner Kommentare geändert. Füge bitte jedes Mal einen „:“ mehr ein. Dadurch wird eine gewisse Form bei Diskussionen gewährleistet. MfG Hjhunter 14:31, 24. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild 3E (und andere fragen) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/HELIOS-3E [http://www.starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode308.html The Clone Wars Episode Guide: Evil Plans] on StarWars.com also,dies wäre dann die quelle. LG CC-2224"Cody66" 12:11, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) und wie macht man smiley's? CC-2224"Cody66" 12:15, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Guten Abend hjhunter, die gelöschten artikel sind ja rot & verlinkt,aber könnte man nicht auch diese verlinkung entfernen? CC-2224"Cody66" 15:42, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Noch einmal: Die Wookiepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle! Lese dir dazu nochmal die Hilfeseite Jedipedia:Offizielle_Quellen durch. Keine Ahnung wie man Smiley's macht. Ich benutze die nicht. Ich nehme wenn dann die normalen :-) oder :-( ansonsten könnte ich mir denken, dass man die als Bilder einfügen muss. Nein die Verlinkung wird nicht automatische mit entfernt. Die muss man manuell wieder rausnehmen. MfG Hjhunter 12:33, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. les noch mal nach wies geht. Danke für alles! :) CC-2224"Cody66" 14:17, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Portalvorschläge Hjhunter. Ich habe ein paar gemacht. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 15:18, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)' Hjhunter, da kannst du sehen wie man die Vorlage Nachrichten ohne Formationen machen kann. Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 20:11, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC)' quellen Salam aleikum hjhunter, wenn ich selbst ein foto von, sagen wir mal CC-2224, schiesse während ich star wars schaue, was sollte ich dann für quellen angeben? mfg CC-2224"Cody66" 15:44, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Moin, schau dir doch mal die Quellenangaben der anderen Bilder zu TCW-Folgen an... Also gibts du immer die Quelle an. Das bedeutet entsprechend der Film, die Folge oder was auch immer... Und Lizenz nicht vergessen!! MfG Hjhunter 10:19, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jar Jar Hi,hjhunter, hoffentlich bist du nicht überfordert von den vielen fragen, aber wann & wie starb jar jar eigentlich? MfG CC-2224"Cody66" 07:48, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Moin, Ich hab ehrlich gesagt absolut keine Ahnung wann oder wie Jar Jar stirbt. In Episode III ist er noch quicklebendig. Da er in den späteren Veröffentlichungen afaik (bis jetzt) nicht vorkommt, ist es bis jetzt nicht bekannt, was mit ihm passiert / passiert ist. MfG Hjhunter 10:19, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Hi, Hjhunter, ist das so in Ordnung wie ich das gemacht habe, bei Großmeister mit dem Bild Quellen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:56, 7. Mai 2012) :1. Ich habe deine Frage mal unter eine neue Überschrift gesetzt, da es bei dem Abschnitt unter den du das geschrieben hast um etwas anderes ging und es kein Chat ist. 2. Denke bitte daran deine Diskussionsbeiträge immer zu signieren. Das macht man, indem mal vier Tilden (~~~~) an das Ende des Beitrags setzt. Es gibt dafür im Editor auch einen kleinen Button, der die Signatur setzt. So nun zu deiner Frage: Nein, so ist das nicht richtig. Die Quelle wird nicht in die Berschriebung des Bildes im Artikel gesetzt, sondern auf die Beschreibungsseite des Bildes. Ich habe dein Bild auch gelöscht, weil es bereits vorhanden ist: Bild:Luke im Schwarmkrieg.jpg. Da kannst du auch sehen, wie so eine Seite auszusehen hat und welche Informationen vorhanden sein müssen. Prüfe also bitte vor neueren Uploads von Bilder, ob diese vielleicht schon vorhanden sind. MfG Hjhunter 17:15, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Ich habe mir nun auch ein paar weitere Änderungen von dir angeschaut und möchte dich, bei allem Respekt, bitten die Seiten, die in der Willkommensnachricht verlinkt sind nochmals genauer anzuschauen und dass du dir die Hilfeseiten vielleicht nochmal genauer durchliest. Danke! Hjhunter 17:20, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorschlag Hjhunter. Anscheinend hast du diesen Vorschlag nicht bemerkt. MfG — Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede' 07:48, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC)' :Moin, doch, ich habe das gelesen. Ich dachte, dass ich im Chat dazu schon genug gesagt hätte, aber ich kann es da auch nochmal formulieren. Hjhunter 08:18, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::System-Artikel sind dann doch auch Blödsinn. Und man kann bei den Artikeln über Wörter so vieles benutzen um es durchschnittlich lang zu normalen Artikeln zu machen. PS: Außerdem existiert auch eine Liste für Systeme. MfG — 'Kerem1234 link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem1234 20px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234/Sternenschmiede 08:47, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::::Naja, die System-Artikel sind Orte in der Galaxis, die (teilweise) schon Orte für Handlungen gewesen sind oder es noch werden können, während es bei Wörtern oder Ausdrücken nur um das Wort und dessen Bedeutung geht... Aber lass uns diese Diskussion bitte bei deinem Vorschlag weiterführen. Da gehört es nämlich hin. MfG Hjhunter 10:44, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Moin Hjhunter, sorry das ich nicht gleich zurückgeschrieben habe, aber ich musste erst einmal gucken wo ich eine Nachricht schreibe. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch. Soll ich die Quelle der Bilder auch dorthin schreiben woher ich die Informationen habe? LG KITFISTO2000 (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von KITFISTO2000 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:34, 29. Mai 2012) :Hi, kein Problem, Diskussionen sind ja kein Chat, sondern eher als eine Art Forum zu sehen. Ich versteh nicht ganz, was du mit deiner Frage meinst. Die Quellen kommen immer unter einen Artikel, bzw. in den Quellenbereich der Bilder. Quellen werden immer kursiv geschrieben. Bei Bildern sind neben den Quellen noch andere Eintragungen zu machen. Dazu hilft dir die Vorlage:Hochladen. Außerdem ist eine Lizenzangabe unbedingt notwendig. Bitte beachte bei der Quelleneingabe darauf, dass es sich um offizielle Quellen handelt. Die Google-Bildersuche oder andere Wikis sind dazu nicht geeignet! Noch zwei Anmerkungen: 1. Bitte versehe ein neues Thema in einer Diskussion immer mit einer neuen Überschrift, wenn es sich um eine Antwort handelt setze immer ein „:“ mehr vor deinen Text als bei dem Text davor, dadurch wird der Text eingerückt und 2. versehe alle deine Diskussionsbeittrag bitte mit einer Signatur. Dazu musst du einfach vier Tilden (~~~~) an das Ende deines Textes setzen. Ich hoffe dir weitergeholfen zu haben. MfG Hjhunter 14:51, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) 7 Mal Order 88 Koks Hallo Hjhunter, ich schenke dir 7 Tüten Order 88 Koks, damit du weiter von Morgens bis Abends hier Artikel bearbeitest. Respekt! PS: Nimm das mit dem Koks nicht ernst LG KITFISTO2000b KITFISTO2000 14:55, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Diskussionen ignoriert man nicht! Diskussionen ignoriert man gründsätzlich nicht, es sei denn es handelt sich um Mobbing! KITFISTO2000 11:52, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Dankeschön Hi Hjhunter ich danke dir das du bei meinem Artikel Savareen-Sektor das Bild eingefügt hast. Wo hast du das eig her? Christophsianer123 18:11, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Hi, das Bild stammt aus dem The Essential Atlas Online Companion. Dort sind Sektor-karten vom Mittleren Rand und Äußeren Rand veröffentlicht worden. MfG Hjhunter 09:25, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Nachtrag: Falls du Lust hast noch weiter Sektoren-Artikel zu erstellen, dann nutze bitte die Sektor-Vorlage. Die findest du hier. Das ist dann etwas einfacher. Die sollte man allerdings nicht unbedingt im graphischen Editor verwenden, sondern eher im Quelltext-Modus. Wenn Fragen da sind, immer her damit... bin auch ab und zu mal im Chat. Hjhunter 09:28, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Keks Nachfrage zum Thema Boba Fett Hallo Hjhunter, ich würde von dir gerne deine Meinung zu den Änderungen die ich bei Boba Fett vorgenommen habe hören. Ich war mir nämlich nicht sicher ob das so ok ist, denn der Artikel gehört ja zu den exzellenten Artikeln und da wollte ich mal deine Meinung da du ja ein sehr erfahrender Jedi-Pedianer bist. Hier die Änderungen: ,,Der Ruf des Kopfgeldjägers verbreitete sich schnell und schon bald war er einer der berühmtesten und reichsten Kopfgeldjägern der Galaxis. Fett galt als einer der besten Kopfgeldjäger seiner Zeit.´´ Die Änderungen stehen bei Boba Fett ganz oben. Viele Grüße. -Darth Maul(Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 19:28, 17. Juli 2012) :Moin, hab noch kleinere Änderungen vorgenommen, aber grundsätzlich ok. Ist aber gut, dass du nochmal fragst, denn gerade bei exzellenten Artikel sind Änderungen heikler... Denke bitte daran deine Beiträge zu signieren. Das macht man mit vier Tilden (~~~~). Hab dir dazu auch einen Beitrag auf deiner Diskussionsseite geschrieben. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 20:46, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Signatur An Hjhunter: vielen Dank für deinen Rat, ich werde mich daran halten und ab jetzt mit vier Tilden unterschreiben. Viele Grüße zurück. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 13:04, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Quellenangabe-Bild Darth Maul Hallo Hjhunter, oder darf ich Hunter sagen? Ich habe jetzt ein neues Bild eingefügt und die Quelle angegeben. War das in Ordnung oder falsch wie ich das getan habe. Das neue Bild ist auf meiner Benutzerseite. Viele grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 19:51, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Texte löschen Hallo HjHunter, ich wollte dich fragen ob es mir zusteht Texte zu löschen oder ob das nur den Admins erlaubt ist. Denn der Text bei Darth Maul wo steht wie er stirbt ist keine offizielle Quelle und stimmt daher nicht. Wenn ich den Text nicht löschen darf wollte ich fragen ob du das in 2 Tagen machen könntest. Viele Grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 16:20, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul :Wenn du in den Texten Fehler entdeckst, dann ändere sie. Das beinhaltet das Löschen, Bearbeiten, Erweitern oder Umschreiben von Textabschnitten, egal wie lang. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:47, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Ah ok, danke für die Antwort. =) Viele Grüße. Darth Maul 14 (Diskussion) 15:36, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Darth Maul Frage Ich wollte dich fragen, ob der Artikel Mandator II-Klasse Star Dreadnought jetzt passt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen LUX (Diskussion) 14:55, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt: Nein! Und zwar aus folgenden Gründen: *Der Text ist mir zu wenig und strozt vor RS-, und ZS-Fehlern *Ich bin immer noch skeptisch, was die Quelle angeht (Die Hauptquelle ist ja offensichtlich der Mod, da ich in den anderen keine Erwähnung dieses Schiffstyps gefunden habe. Die Tumbler-Seiten von Jason Fry benennen da zwar was, allerdings mit anderen Spezifikationen) MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:22, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC)